


does the flower bloom?

by bunshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha Sabo, Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriages, Babies!, Beta Brook, Beta Franky, Beta Nami, Beta Nico Robin, Beta Usopp, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Portgas D. Ace, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Romantic Comedy, Voyages, hehe what else, im funny ya'll wait, what else..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshou/pseuds/bunshou
Summary: (yes i did delete and reupload i had to fix a lot of stuff...)"You promise you love me? Just me, no one else right?" Luffy pushed with a serious face, to which Law only stared back at with no emotion.He thought about it, what should he say? What would make it all better? The man's heart broke watching the love of his life's eyes die of happiness, and only sheer worry pooled within them. Law bit on his lip, shaking his head and finally finding the right words."I've loved you since the day you fell into my carriage." And Luffy grew the brightest smile.'Sunshine,' Law thought.
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Usopp (One Piece), Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welp. i reuploaded and it should be a lil better than last time heeheheheheh i'll be back w more soon?? lov u all <3

Long ago, on Dawn Island, a kingdom formed. Primarily led by alphas, the family name was Monkey. The opposition of the Monkey family being in charge goes back before the kingdom’s origins, of course since the family carried the Will of D. in their names, thus making them almost like a threat to the others around them. Of course, the Monkey family dismissed the people’s negative thoughts, putting them aside, and starting their rule. For centuries, the family has ruled with alpha in lead, although sometimes there would be a change in position with the beta son taking lead. The Monkey family only had sons, never once had they given away a daughter to another family. This was what made the family so prestigious, it’s what made the family exert pride and power. 

Now back to the modern-day. The Monkey kingdom flourished, the civilians and the royal family living in harmony, no problems ever surfacing past the island to reach the ears of other islands. The kingdom was ruled by Monkey D. Garp, the eldest head and chief alpha of the family. Garp was aided in all decisions by his son, Monkey D. Dragon. Dragon and his late wife together had one child, a loving (but rambunctious) son named Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy was born in the crisp beginnings of warm weather, and he was born a beautiful child, resembling his mother more than his father. Dragon was an alpha, just like his father, while his wife was a beta. Luffy was their surprise. At the young age of five, Luffy presented as an omega. This was an unpleasant shock to his grandfather, who led the kingdom with only alphas and betas as heads. Garp was then raising his son in the countryside, and told his son the shocking news privately, to which the man didn’t falter. Dragon only replied with a soft “okay, that’s great” at the news, knowing that his secondary gender won’t ever get in the way of how Luffy will be as a leader. Garp was furious, but began to train the child himself and would leave him in the hands of some mountain bandits as he went his own way.

Leaving his grandchild to those people was a slight mistake, and several times does Garp apologise to Dragon for letting the child go wild. One day, when Dragon went to pick up Luffy to finally bring him home after three years of being in the countryside, he couldn’t take the child. Why? Luffy wouldn’t leave unless his “brothers” and best friend came. It aggravated Dragon, he even called told the servants to go send the message of how idiotic the king was. To say Garp was angry is an understatement. Nonetheless, the castle was very empty since the Monkey family only had one kid per lineage, Dragon brought Luffy and the three other boys. 

Now Luffy was eighteen and lived in the East Tower of his castle. This area was forbidden for other people from neighboring or visiting islands to enter. Even when tried, more knights would appear to drag out those men and women, claiming “none shall enter unless they prefer to perish”. When no one was in the castle, and it was only Luffy and his family, he ran amuck. Dragon internally cursed himself for having such a playful wife and hyper father. Clearly all of the genes travelled to his son. The eighteen-year-old would always run around the building, interrupting the maids and consuming most of the food within the pantry. Garp had received several complaints from the workers, claiming that “the child’s stomach was a bottomless hole”, and that “he’s broken another set of plates playing with the long-nosed child’s slingshot”. And so Luffy was given his own specific set of food, workers, and a play area within the East Tower where he could go crazy on his own. Of course, Garp received no help in these decisions. Dragon placed all of the blame and responsibility on the king, going off to train Ace and Sabo.

Ace and Sabo were the two children Dragon adopted. Of course, he  _ had  _ to adopt, or else Luffy wouldn’t come home. The three boys were all rambunctious and messy from their stay with the mountain bandits for three years. To this day, Dragon can’t see why his father believes leaving children in the countryside will shape them to be better men. It brought no good upon their relatively small family. It also made Luffy forget who everyone within the family was for a very long time. Not until Dragon embraced the child was when Luffy recognised his father. It was hard for Dragon since he didn’t believe in outward affection. Ace was the harder child to raise. Since birth, Ace was given to Garp by his old companion, Gol D. Roger. Roger then died on some voyage he decided to take after his wife’s passing. Ace didn’t like Luffy at first, according to the younger, but then they somehow clicked. Sabo joined the crew after a day of being missing within the forest. And for three years the boys were sworn brothers. 

In Luffy’s third year of being within the forest, he stumbled across another boy. Luffy claimed the boy was crying because his mother had died and his father left him all alone. And so Luffy took him into the bandits’ home, and they all lived in harmony. The boy’s name was Usopp, and there they began their longtime friendship.

Within the East Tower stayed a large number of people. About ten. Luffy stayed at the top of the tower, with the view of everyone on the island from his window. His door was always guarded by two men, Franky and Zoro. Franky was a beta cyborg, and he was mated. Franky always made sure to bring Luffy new additions to his body to wow the teenager and his friends, which ended up wowing his own son alongside them. Zoro was a mated alpha who worked as the swordsman for Luffy. When he wasn’t training during the evening, he’d be guarding Luffy’s door with Franky, or other times sitting inside with the teen and chatting with him. The teen had a governess ever since he was around the age of eleven, being raised on how to be a proper omega, and how to read and write. Robin raised him with a large amount of love within her heart, loving him as much as she loved her son, Chopper. The two boys were raised by her and taught how to read and write. Of course, Luffy didn’t enjoy learning, but when Robin made it into some kind of competition, the boy would work until he knew every part of the book one hundred percent. Robin is a mated beta with Franky. The two of them have a ten-year-old son, Chopper. Chopper was treated like a cousin to Luffy, and the two boys are seen playing together constantly. Since he ate a lot, Luffy had his own chef. Garp combed through the whole city to find Sanji, a young chef with high skills. Sanji agreed to go to the castle at the young age of fifteen, and there the boy was given his chef. Luffy was fed approximately five times a day, and with Sanji’s cooking, he was able to eat in small amounts and feel filled. In his stay within the castle, Sanji ended up falling for the swordsman and they mated when they were sixteen. The two have their own children, Sora and Kuina. Sora was about three years in age, and Kuina was one. Brook was an actual skeleton man that Luffy found playing alone when he was younger. He liked listening to the man sing, and once he was forced to stay within the tower, Luffy demanded that his father find the musician. It didn’t take long, but soon the older man became a jester for the teen, who didn’t really make him laugh, but Luffy loved him nonetheless. Nami was the only personal maid of the prince. He was picky with the people around him, even while he was social, it wasn’t like he couldn’t hear the previous maids talking about him being an omega, especially a male omega. He didn’t tell anyone, since even Luffy knew himself that he wasn’t supposed to be known by the people, and so he kept secret and just timidly asked his father for one personal maid. And so Dragon brought him Nami, a woman who was known for stealing, yes, but also he became dedicated to her job. Garp didn’t want to jail her, so instead, he gave her the “punishment” of tending to Luffy. Which to Nami had become some kind of punishment? Nami had begun to court Usopp, a beta, while she was sixteen. As a beta, she often would read up on proper omega behavior so that she could thrust some through into her friend’s thick skull if needed to.

It was morning, and today is another day of Luffy just running around the castle aimlessly. He was woken up by Nami at around seven in the morning, being awoken to take a long bath since he supposedly “smelled worse than the stables”.

“Luffy! Get up! Or else I’ll make Robin extend your lessons for two hours daily, no not even. I’ll make your lessons every hour for two hours! Get up, you no-good-lazy-bum!” Nami exclaimed, ripping the blankets off of the younger male, grabbing the broom she leaned against the wall and smacking him with it. 

“Mm...meat. I want meat…” Luffy mumbled, rolling over onto his side as he then processed what Nami said, “LESSONS?! I’m up! I’m up!” The boy exclaimed, jumping to his feet and running to the bathroom.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Nami shut the bathroom door and went on her way to wake up the rest of their tower. On her way to Usopp’s room, Nami saw Sanji coming up the stairs holding both Kuina and the cart filled with breakfast for everyone. She waved at the older male, earning herself a kiss on the hand from the chef, which made her laugh a bit. The maid played with the little girl, who only began to whine softly in response, earning a groan from a familiar voice. 

“Princess Kuina, why are you upset this early, eh? Is the Cat Burglar being mean again?” Zoro asked from the top of the stairs, a smirk on his face as he stared down at Sanji.

Sanji blushed, holding their daughter close to his chest before sticking his tongue out at his mate. Zoro only raised an eyebrow in response, waiting for the other to make his way up the stairs before holding the child in his arms. Kuina whined from the sudden movement, but the kiss pressed against her forehead made him stop all the tears. Zoro then stuck his tongue out in response, rolling his eyes as he walked into the dining room within the East Tower. The omega followed after his mate, hugging the alpha from behind and letting out a soft whine in response. 

“Oi Marimo, where’s my morning kiss? You just left early morning without telling me or the kids goodbye, that wasn’t very nice of you…” he trailed off, rubbing his nose into the man’s scent gland, inhaling the scent with a smile now on his face. 

Zoro just grunted, pulling out of the man’s hold and moving to his designated seat beside the prince and leaned his swords against the table. Sanji fought the urge not to pout as his mate sat at the table, seating their daughter in a high chair and waiting for everyone else to arrive. He looked beside him on the other side and watched Sora sitting quietly, rubbing his eyes in irritation. Zoro pulled his son’s hand away gently, looking at his eye before blowing on it gently. Sora smiled at his father, a chuckle leaving Zoro himself at the sight of his son. About thirty minutes passed, and everyone was seated at the table, waiting for the final person to arrive. Their prince. Conversations were all over the place, Nami and Robin were talking about raising children, Sanji and Usopp about cooking, Zoro and Franky about what their duties were for the day, and Brook was showing Chopper the different keys on a violin. 

“Ah, sorry. I fell asleep in the bath shishishi!” A voice called out, a laugh following after as everyone at the table just sighed. 

“It’s okay Luffy, we don’t know what else to expect out of you, really,” Usopp replied with another sigh, watching the young male sit at the head of the table before saying his small prayer, and then eating. 

Everyone else followed, the table becoming louder as they all just talked, screamed, laughed, and enjoyed one another. Small stories of the past were shared and other times altogether the group of friends reminisced on the days when they were much younger. Luffy sat back in his chair as he looked at everyone having fun. This was what he loved more than anything. Yes, he was stuck within the tower at all given times of the day, and yes he knew it was because of his secondary gender, but that didn’t ever seem to cease his fun. The prince thought his life would be incredibly suffocating as soon as his father explained that they have to keep him in the castle, yet looking at all of the additions that came along...he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long wait for this chapter, i know.   
> also i didn't really proofread, i relied on grammarly  
> also . shit happening :)

Within the castle, there were over one-hundred workers. Garp knew that. All of them knew who Luffy was, and although the boy was a disaster in human form, they still treated him with respect and even admired the child slightly. The castle had one specific rule that everyone followed: Never allow guests to see Luffy. Why? Really, it was because he was an omega. Dragon and Garp knew the rarity of male omegas and wouldn’t want Luffy to be presented to the world where everyone could be trying to call for him and kidnap their prince. That meant hiding his existence from the citizens of Dawn Kingdom, just to enhance the amount of security around the boy. Luffy knew these rules very well, as soon as he heard the knights exclaim the arrival of another guest, the teenager would rush off to his tower, the guards and maids running behind him to hide his view just in case their guest arrives too quickly. In this case, no one knew when the person had arrived.  
It was a normal day within the castle, the family sat in the discussion room, doing all of their separate jobs, as Luffy played around the room with his close friend Usopp. The two of them jumped over the chairs, Usopp falling on some, and other times he’d drag Luffy down with himself so the teenagers would topple over one another. Zoro sat by the doorway, leaning against the wall with their daughter leaning against his chest. The father-daughter duo slept peacefully in the light of the bright morning. Robin sat beside Garp, discussing paperwork and documents she had recently discovered in the back of the castle’s library. Sanji entered the room, a tray in both hands as he placed them on the table one by one. First, the tea kettle was set down, then the tray with sandwiches, all arranged neatly for the crew to snack on. The chef began to pour the tea, filling each cup to an equal amount as the others, passing the drinks around to everyone. Everyone within the room settled down and found themselves all drinking the tea quietly. The noise of people chewing was also heard, as the sandwiches were being devoured by Luffy instantly. Every time Usopp looked up from his dish he’d look back down to see the sandwiches he acquired now missing. All that could be heard is Luffy’s guilty whistle. Even though it was Ace and Sabo who had eaten them the three previous times.   
“This is why we keep you hidden, no one wants AN OMEGA WHO WOULD EAT A PERSON IF THEY COULD!” Usopp exclaimed, growling at his dear friend.  
Luffy whimpered softly, a pout evident on his features as he stuffed another five sandwiches into his mouth in protest to his friend’s claim. Usopp then turned his head to stare at the chef giving him a cheesy grin with a wink.  
“Now look at Sanji. Perfect omega. Great body, big boobs, beautiful children, big boobs, well behaved, big boobs, can cook and clean,” Usopp listed, counting on his fingers each point.  
“And let me guess big boobs?” Zoro chimed in, feeding his daughter a small piece of bread before looking over to the younger male with a look of disinterest.   
“Correct!-eh... It’s just you, Zoro. Homewrecker.” Usopp spat, turning away from the older male which earned him a punch to the head from none other than Sanji himself.  
The adults laughed at their bickering, Robin and Franky finding it amusing how Usopp was so head-over-heels for a married man. It always humored him how much the young male would try for the chef’s attention. Garp let out a hearty laugh, but then smacked the young boy upside his head. He grumbled about “showing no respect” and how “only idiots rely on someone’s secondary gender”. Usopp was in immense pain but nonetheless pulled through since everyone mostly laughed at him.   
“Longnose uncle! Can we play?” Sora asked with a slight tug of the man’s leg, which made Usopp only blink at the child in awe.   
“Me? Play with you? No thank you. The last time we played you chased me around with a wooden sword and almost broke my ankles. And the time before that one, you actually did break my ankles. You demonic spawn of satan, I say no.” Usopp put his foot down, crossing his arm towards the small boy, who only gave a bored gaze.  
“Papa....” Sora whined, hiding his face in his father’s side who only gave Usopp a stern look.   
“Play with the kid or you won’t have that long nose anymore,” Zoro warned, feeding another piece of bread into Kuina’s mouth.  
A second didn’t even pass before Usopp was out of his chair and playing with the child, skipping around within the room with him. He was fake laughing, skipping around as when everyone else looked to the male, they could see the fear in their eyes. Luffy threw his head back as he laughed, holding his stomach as he watched the way Usopp twisted and turned running away from the child’s wooden sword. Sanji only sighed, his hands resting on Zoro’s shoulders as they both watched the way Sora giggled in delight. Zoro grunted in satisfaction, resting a hand on top of his husband’s. Robin chuckled at the pair, covering her hand with her mouth as Chopper played with Franky. It was a quiet evening, and everyone seemingly was busy with their own lives. Garp examined the documents thoroughly, Dragon looking over his shoulder as they discussed private matters.   
The door swung open with two people standing in the doorway. There stood Ace and Sabo, grinning like the idiots they were. Garp only grunted as his “hello”, while everyone else waved at the two. Luffy’s eyes glowed as he jumped to his feet and propelled himself toward his two brothers. They caught the younger boy, holding him close to their chest while Luffy went on and on about his day. He babbled on and on as they seated themselves within the room, nodding along with the stories. Luffy was barely able to leave their home, and the days he could leave he was forced to be contained between the walls of the castle’s grounds. Ace rubbed Luffy’s black locks, pulling them back softly and watching the younger boy giggle softly. Sabo squished the smaller’s cheeks, leaning down to press kisses against them.   
“Now that’s nice. Did you and Usopp go outside today?” Sabo asked with a grin, patting Luffy’s back.  
“Mhm!” He nodded, eyes twinkling like jewels.  
Ace elbowed Sabo softly, narrowing his eyes towards the other male with a slight frown. They let Luffy go back to his previous occupation, and Ace turned to Sabo with his hands on his hips. Sabo avoided the other’s gaze, nervously whistling once they were alone.   
“I-” Sabo started, but stopped once he felt a punch on his head.  
“How many times do I have to tell you to not bring up ‘outside’ when around Luffy?!” Ace whisper-yelled, letting out a growl of annoyance.   
Sabo sighed and nodded, pouting in response. Ruffling the other’s hair, Ace groaned and went back to lay against the wall. The time moved by quickly, hours passing. It wasn’t until when the clock hit exactly 6:45 P.M. is when all hell broke loose. The family was continuing their relaxation together, Usopp by now entirely tired from running away from Sora. Just as Sora stopped, Luffy began, running around with his best friend until someone opened the door, and Luffy froze. Who. Was. That. Man. Everyone in the room froze, blinking for a few seconds before slamming the door close.   
“HAAAAAAAAAAA?? WHO WAS THAT?!” Usopp screamed, grabbing Luffy and kicking open a vent.   
The rest of the family panicked alongside the main two, cleaning up all of the items left on the table, kicking aside some of the trash under furniture. Garp stuffed the rest of the rice crackers he had down his throat, preparing the table neatly and placing all of the extra documents into Dragon’s arms.   
“Usopp! Pull me up!” Nami exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief as Usopp pulled her in through the vents, crawling through into the kitchen. Everyone else followed suit, jumping into the kitchen quickly before rushing off through the back door.   
“We’re gonna die! Nami we’re gonna die! Someone saw us! No one has ever seen us before!” Usopp screamed, running into the tower and bolting to Luffy’s bedroom.  
Franky was the last one in, slamming the door shut and rushing up the stairs. Once he arrived in Luffy’s bedroom, the small crew all let out a sigh of relief, but all paused to look at one another. Zoro groaned, sliding down the wall and rubbing his temples in pain. Luffy lay back on his bed, turning over on his side to avoid everyone else’s gaze. His head hurt, despite it being hit over ten times on his way over, his head hurt for a different reason. He couldn’t piece it together...why was he being treated like some secret emblem? He wasn’t different from anyone else in the room, Sanji was in the same position as him...but he was the only one hidden.   
Garp cleared his throat and opened the door. There stood a man, about ten feet tall, wearing mostly pink, with blonde hair. It was Doflamingo Donquixote, the king of Dressrosa. The king of Dawn kingdom knew what had happened to the country, but to stop all wars to happen, Garp insisted to keep the peace. Dragon sat down at the table, waiting for his father to introduce the other male. Garp stood aside, letting the taller sit at the table, fingers crossed, and a wide grin across his face.  
“A-ah...Doflamingo. Why have you come today? It’s quite rare of you to come with no notice…’ Garp thought back on his last phrase, then shook his head, “...scratch that. You never come with any notice. So, my boy, what’s wrong?” Garp gave a grin towards the male.   
“Who was the little boy with the straw hat? And the boy with the long nose? I remember you telling me you have no family members besides Sabo, Ace, and your son.” The blonde gave a risen eyebrow towards the older man, to which Garp only blinked.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Maybe your age is coming to you.” Garp snickered, crossing his arms across his chest.  
Doflamingo stared for a little while longer but then sighed. He continued his talk, discussing business matters. The talk went on for hours, and soon enough the male left for his own home. Garp followed him down the stairs, walking him to his carriage before waving Doflamingo off. Once the other was gone, Dragon and Garp both sighed, anxiety still stirring in their chests. They wondered what’s about to happen next, and they had the lingering thought in their head of what was going to happen next. Doflamingo was a hard man to figure out. Garp could only sigh once more as he realised they’ve fallen into the string man’s trap.  
Doflamingo laughed within his carriage. He felt electricity jolt through his whole body as every moment he had planned up to now had been enhanced with the arrival of the boy. The boy who was Garp’s grandson. The next heir to the throne, as Dragon still refuses the seat as he wasn’t interested. Doflamingo grabbed his denden-mushi, quickly dialing a number and waiting for the phone to pick up. It took one ring….two rings...three rings...clunk. The phone was picked up.   
“Sir Doflamingo, what may be the problem?” A male’s voice answered, the voice being strong and clear.   
Doflamingo grinned, licking his lips in excitement. Oh, how he was feeling excited. Every part of his body was jolting, and he couldn’t resist the urge to chuckle, grinning even wider. The tables are turning, the tables are turning, the tables are turning. Doflamingo is going to win.   
“Say Gladius...how do you feel about marrying a prime omega?” Doflamingo drawled out, another chuckle escaping his lips.


End file.
